Unmanned aircraft or air vehicles (UAVs) provide enhanced and economical access to areas where manned flight operations are unacceptably costly and/or dangerous. For example, unmanned aircraft outfitted with remotely operated movable cameras can perform a wide variety of surveillance missions, including spotting schools of fish for the fisheries industry, monitoring weather conditions, providing border patrols for national governments, and providing military surveillance before, during, and/or after military operations.
Many unmanned aircraft systems (which can include the aircraft itself along with launch devices and recovery devices), however, can be difficult to install and operate in cramped quarters, such as the deck of a small fishing boat, land vehicle, or other craft. Accordingly, operating such aircraft systems often includes retrieving or capturing the aircraft with a vertically oriented flexible recovery line when space is insufficient for a normal landing run. While this technique has proven successful in many instances, there is a continual need to improve the effectiveness of systems with which aircraft are recovered.